


[3D Art] Ангел-хранитель

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Челлендж 2021 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3D Art, Alternate Universe, Angel!Steve Rogers, Crossover, Daz 3D, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, Polyptych, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Порой принцу Джеку так везло, что все думали, у него есть ангел-хранитель.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Steve Rogers
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Челлендж 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Челлендж 2021





	[3D Art] Ангел-хранитель

  
[](http://imgbox.com/jYUuUk7Q)  
Порой принцу Джеку так везло, что все думали, у него есть ангел-хранитель.  
  
[](http://imgbox.com/T8cIzX5F)  
Иногда он и сам думал, что у него есть ангел-хранитель.  
  
[](http://imgbox.com/LBNSXHM6)  
Пока не увидел его воочию.  
  
[](http://imgbox.com/Q3NVOZ14)  
[](http://imgbox.com/F8Th5cB0)  
[](http://imgbox.com/aDL2MHy0)  
[](http://imgbox.com/nhuwC7Qf)  



End file.
